


A Cure for Insomnia

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Stitches [8]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Jim wakes up in the middle of the night and cannot fall asleep again. Ross helps.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Stitches [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A Cure for Insomnia

Jim stretches out long on the couch and his eyes drift shut. The dim room, Ross’ steady breath, and the hum of conversation on the television all serve to lull him to sleep after a long day. 

He startles when Ross shifts to reach for the remote and pauses the program. “We can finish this tomorrow,” Ross says quietly, dipping down to drop a kiss near Jim’s ear.

“‘m ‘wake,” Jim protests and shifts himself into a more upright position, but his head dropping heavily onto Ross’ shoulder gives him away.

“You were snoring,” Ross says fondly with a smile.

Jim makes an undignified noise. “Was not,” he grumbles. He uses a hand on Ross’ shoulder to push himself upright; he plants his bare feet on the cool hardwood floor. 

Ross reaches out and runs his fingers through Jim’s hair; Jim pushes into Ross’ hand. “Go to bed, babe. You’re tired.”

Jim heaves a sigh and unsteadily stands up. “Are you coming?”

“I’ll join you in a bit.” Ross’ smile and eyes are soft.

Jim nods and makes his way to the bedroom, his fingers trailing along the walls as he goes. 

He manages to slip into some pajama pants and a clean t-shirt before climbing into bed.

* * *

Jim startles awake. The room is dark except for a dim glow of a street lamp down the block. The house is quiet. There is a soft gurgle of water running through the pipes, an occasional creak, and Ross’ steady breath. 

Jim settles back down into his pillow. He adjusts his blankets. He closes his eyes.

But he cannot fall asleep.

After a while he props himself up far enough to reach the small light on his bedside table. He fishes out his book from beneath the bed. He opens it, carefully tucking the bookmark between pages further in the book. 

After about ten pages he shifts into a more comfortable position, so he can prop the open book on his chest. His leg bumps into Ross’. Jim stops reading to look over at Ross. His back is to Jim and his breathing is unchanged.

Jim turns back to his book. And when Ross rolls over Jim does not look.

Then Ross hums and runs his hand up Jim’s thigh. He starts at Jim’s knee and ends when his hand is cupping Jim through his pajama bottoms.

Jim sighs contentedly. The sensation is pleasant, but not overly arousing.

He looks at Ross. Ross blinks slowly and then closes his eyes before settling down into his pillow. He leaves his hand where it is.

Jim looks back to his book. He turns a page.

He knows this game.

Ross starts moving his hand. 

Ross slowly moves his hand and then slips it beneath the relaxed elastic waistband of Jim's soft plaid pants.

Jim exhales softly when Ross' fingers gently fondle him. He keeps his attention on his book. He does glance in Ross' direction, but Ross' eyes are still closed, but there is the beginning of a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

Jim snaps his eyes back to his book and vows to keep quiet, make Ross earn that grin.

Jim fails.

Ross' fingers ghost over Jim's inner thighs, his balls, before wrapped around Jim's hardening cock.

Jim's inhale is sharp. He pushes his hips into Ross' hand and widens his thighs, wordlessly encouraging Ross. He might not be looking at Ross, but he can _feel_ Ross' smile widening.

Ross continues the slow strokes of his hand punctuating them with a twist or a swipe of his thumb.

Jim continues reading, well, pretending to read. He has not turned a page since this started and he is sure that he's read this particular page at least three times now.

Jim gasps and rolls his hips, chasing Ross' touch after one particular movement.

Jim looks to Ross, whose eyes are closed and his face is in a practiced mask of relaxation. Ross' speed increase slightly. Ross' eyes are open the smallest amount and he watches the play of pleasure over Jim's face; a gasp, head falling back, eyes closed.

He watches as Jim's book falls forward onto his chest, pages crinkling, as Jim gets close. Ross is torn. He wants to lean in, press his face to Jim's neck, and take his pleasure. He wants to watch as Jim falls apart from his hands alone.

Jim wants to ask for _more._ But he cannot form the thoughts necessary to form words. Even if he could, his mouth would not have cooperated. He settles for thrusting into Ross' hand and spreading his legs more to tell Ross what he wants.

Ross traps one of Jim's legs with his own bare legs.

The shock of Ross' warm touch rockets through Jim's body and he _whines_.

Ross' touch gets a tiny bit firmer, but his pace remains the same, slow, and not enough, but just enough to keep Jim on edge, panting, leaking.

Jim mouths the word _please._ One hand tightens on his book and the other is fisted in the sheets.

Ross hums, but he changes nothing.

Jim is not sure how long it goes on. He wants to stay on the brink of pleasure, to live in that feeling, but his body is begging for release.

"Jim," Ross whispers.

Jim's head falls to the side to meet Ross' steady gaze.

Jim moans and arches off the bed as he spills himself all over Ross' hand and his own t-shirt with a soft cry. Ross keeps his hand on Jim and does not stop until Jim weakly pushes his hand away. Jim falls back bonelessly onto the bed, his breath quick and shallow.

"I love you," Ross says quietly. He leans in and kisses the corner of Jim's open lips.

Jim makes a quiet pleased sound.

Ross smiles and wipes his hand on Jim's shirt. He curls in close and hears Jim's even sleeping breath even before Ross' fixes Jim's pants.


End file.
